


The Nothing

by Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Feeling Low, Heartbreak, Not a happy piece, Pain, dont read if you are already down, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall/pseuds/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall
Summary: Just a mash of words about how I feel right nowAbout how it feels to hurt SO bad, but you can't even been mad at anyone but yourself because you are the one that caused the pain





	The Nothing

The chasm yawns wide

It's depth greater than I can comprehend

Drilling into my chest with intent

It tears at me with indescribable pain

Ripping and clawing as it burrows its way inside

Yet my skin remains unmarked by the destruction it causes

The guilt, sorrow, and regret

All combine into one deadly mix

Potent enough to destroy every last whisper of joy

I am stripped and I am flayed

Soul torn into pieces 

All done by my own stupid hand

The tears that drown me I know I deserve

The jealousy and envy too

For I had the world, yet** I** caused it to fall

I long for this pain to be over

For the hurt just to stop

And The Nothing to overcome me in its place

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this made anyone feel bad.


End file.
